


Flora's Lament

by fakefinnishflippers



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakefinnishflippers/pseuds/fakefinnishflippers
Summary: I kept the original story in (because why wouldn't you want to read it?!) and the additional smut is italicized, so enjoy, honey~(I didn't spell check your smut because I physically cannot,,, an extra 672 words of,, fucking,,, I can't)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the original story in (because why wouldn't you want to read it?!) and the additional smut is italicized, so enjoy, honey~  
> (I didn't spell check your smut because I physically cannot,,, an extra 672 words of,, fucking,,, I can't)

When Flora was s ixteen, and still half way through her second to last year of high school, the idea of a new student was irrelevant, especially one entering the school as her senior. However, the idea that this new student, one whom had hardly dabbled in the subject of sport, was joining her beloved hockey team was appalling. Regardless of her pride, there was nothing she could do, even as captain, and after a scolding from her coach and words from her team that they would ‘Train her up good,’ she moved past it enough to at least smile at the girl when she first stepped onto the pitch, even if it was fake. Despite the effort Flora put into the faux smile, it faded from her face in an instant when she took in the appearance of her senior. The elder walked up to her, full of pride with her head held high and her arm outstretched for a handshake, smiling brightly with perfect teeth and shining eyes, and with an angelic voice she spoke; “Hey there! I’m Astrid, I heard you were this team’s captain?”

Flora’s eyes were narrow, and her voice an octave deeper when she said, “It's inside out.”

Astrid stuttered, her mouth opening and closing akin to a fish before she questioned; “Excuse me?”

“Your shirt. It's inside out,” she pointed to her torso this time, pulling at the hem of the fabric a little to prove her point. The height difference between the two of them was intimidating to say the least, Flora being the smallest on the team and Astrid easily a head taller than her. 

“Oh!” her face lightened up in realisation. “I apologise, I didn't notice.”

Flora’s eyebrows weren't the only ones to raise on the team at Astrid’s speech patterns, even the coach seemed slightly surprised at first, even more so when she stripped herself of her shirt, turning it inside out before putting it on her body once again. Flora herself couldn't help but glance down from her seniors eyes, blushing slightly before looking back up quickly, replacing her slight smirk with a scowl once again.

Astrid looked around, confused, “I'm sorry, would you have preferred me to go back to the lockers?”

“It's fine,” she rolled her eyes. “Just come with me, I'll teach you the basics.”

    The first time they met outside of practice, Astrid was walking through the halls absent-mindedly, and Flora was in a rush, late to her next lesson when they collided, causing them both to drop what they were holding, papers and books mixing together resulting in nothing but panicked confusion. Flora glared at her senior, but the only reaction she got was a beaming smile, and unconsciously, she smiled back, thinking that Astrid actually looked quite pretty in that lighting. 

    The next time was a fortnight after their first meeting. Flora walked out of class, sighing and muttering curses towards the extra load of homework dumped on her by her English teacher, oblivious to her surroundings and the sound of her name being called. She was finally pulled out of her stupor when a hand patted her on shoulder, swiveling around on her heel and snarling, “What?!” When she realised who she was talking to, however, she tucked her hair behind her ear and stood up straighter, smiling slightly and quickly rephrased her sentence. “Oh hey, what's up?” She placed a hand out to reach for the wall and lean against it, but didn't realise that it was about to land on an ajar door, and fell on her side. Astrid hurriedly scrambled to the floor to make sure she was okay, pulling her to her feet before smiling at her again, brushing down her clothes.

“Did you want to hang out today?” Astrid blushed slightly, fiddling with her fingers and looking down.

“Sure! What did you want to do?”

“I thought that maybe dinner would be nice?”

    Later that evening, they both met up outside of their town’s more favoured restaurant, both wearing fairly casual clothes, and sat down at a table for two, chatting idly about their own lives and ordering simple meals. They were relaxed and calm until Flora’s deceased older brothers previous girlfriend approached them exclaiming her delight at the slim chances of meeting. 

“So this is the infamous ‘Astrid’ you’ve been talking about?” she walked towards their table with a spring in her step, the sound of her heels against the floor being deafened by the noise in the restaurant. 

“Celine, please don’t,” Flora trailed off, sinking into her chair slightly and covering her face.

“Oh, don’t worry about her, honey! She’s easily embarrassed.” She took a chair from a nearby table, spinning it around to sit with the two of them and began talking incessantly, hardly stopping to take a breath.

    A month later and the two girls were almost inseparable, spending as much of their time together as possible, and being incredibly affectionate whenever given the chance. It was for this reason Flora was so surprised when Astrid knocked on her door telling her she needed to talk. 

“I probably should have told you this far earlier, but I’m a lesbian and I think I really like you, Flora,” stray tears rolled down her cheeks and fear set in in Flora’s heart.

“No! Don’t cry! Why are you crying?” she tried desperately to comfort her, wrapping Astrid in her arms and bringing her close, stroking her hair and whispering sweet, comforting words into her ear.

“My parents don’t like it, and I thought you wouldn’t too, especially since I like you,” she started crying harder, gripping onto Flora tightly, as if she were about to disappear. 

“That’s ridiculous, of course I wouldn’t stop liking you because of that, I love you,” her eyes widened in shock, but she didn’t show any other reactions. Astrid shifted away from Flora slightly, looking into her eyes for a few seconds.

“You mean that?” Flora let out a sigh of relief, before nodding and wiping away the tears that had begun to dry on Astrid’s face. She didn’t have any time to react as Astrid held loosely onto the back of her neck and brought her face close to kiss her.

 

_ (smut warning, honey) Flora didn't react at first, but after regaining her composure, she reached one hand behind Astrid’s back, gripping onto the thin fabric of her shirt. Her other hand moving up to cup her cheek and lean in closer to the kiss. Flora felt her feet move back as she was pushed towards the wall, slamming into it and feeling Astrid’s hand creep up into her shirt and ghost over her skin.  _

_ Flora broke the kiss, turning her head to the side; “We shouldn't,” she said. _

_ “Why’s that? No one's here, it's perfectly safe,” Astrid convinced, using the opportunity to kiss at her neck. _

_ Flora moaned slightly, pulling on her hair slightly, “Someone might come home and,” she trailed off, her voice transforming into nothing but desperate gasps for air as Astrid bit down into her skin, drawing blood and licking over the wound to soothe it. _

_ She stopped, ghosting her lips over her neck and breathing hot air into the bite, “Tell me to stop and I will.” She kissed along her neck again, sucking the bite she’d made previously as she removed her hands from Flora’s shirt. She placed them over her shirt, pushing her further into the wall as they travelled up her stomach, stopping at her boobs and massaging them through the fabric before beginning to undo her buttons.  _

_ Flora grabbed her hands, stopping them at the third button, opening her mouth to say something and then closing it again. Instead, she glided her hands over Astrid’s arms, before quickly reaching down to the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She kissed her again, flipping them so that Flora had her pinned to the wall. She smirked before reaching her hands behind her back and unclasping her bra, kissing along her neck, down to her boobs where she began to suck on the nipple.  _

_ “Look who wants to do it now?” Astrid teased causing Flora to bite her nipple slightly and Astrid gasped at the feeling. She glared back up at her, undoing her trousers and pushing them down. When they reached her ankles, Astrid kicked them off and away, wrapping one leg around Flora’s and bringing her closer.  _

_ Flora’s hand made its way down her stomach, scratching it slightly and pushing through the hem of her panties. Her middle finger gave one long stroke through her folds, “My, my, Astrid, you're dripping,” she said huskily into her ear, biting the lobe after.  _

_ “You should take care of that then,” Astrid breathed. _

_ Without further warning, Flora plunged two fingers deep inside her, curling them as she thrust in quickly. She kissed her deeply, biting Astrid’s lip causing her to cry out, allowing her tongue to make its way into her mouth, exploring as much as she could and fighting to keep dominance. _

_ Their moans filled the house, blocking everything out of their minds but each other. _

_ Flora continued to thrust deeply, switching between kissing Astrid and giving her hickeys along her neck, using her thumb to put pressure on her clit, moving it in circles and changing the pressure each time. She could feel Astrid’s nails scratch down her back, leaving red marks and bruises.  _

_ Astrid’s moans only grew louder, calling out her lover's name, and Flora could feel her walls clamp down on her hand, making thrusting more difficult.  _

_ When Astrid came, she screamed out, digging her nails deeper into her back as Flora felt the juices from her climax drip down her hand. Flora took out her hand, making sure to look Astrid straight in her eyes as she slowly licked them clean, kissing her again, softer and slower than before, taking her time to savour the taste of her mouth. Astrid could taste herself on Flora’s tongue, felt her hands wander around her body slowly, taking in every inch and curve lovingly.  _

_ “Say that you love me again,” Astrid begged. _

_ “I love you, Astrid,” she peppered her face in kisses; “I love you. I love you. I love you.”  _

 

    Be that as it may, the sweet love of being together didn’t last long. Celine’s criticism gradually grew until it became intolerance towards their relationship, and after three weeks of the behaviour, Flora snapped, yelling and threatening the older woman until she was almost cowering. When she paused to take a breath, Celine used the time to make a threat of her own; “I’ve warned you enough, and you know what your parents think of this. When they find out, you’ll wish you’d never met.” 

    That night, when Flora returned home from her evening hockey practice, and she had parted ways with Astrid, she was greeted with the sight of her belongings packed in bags and strewn carelessly over the front garden. The door opened quickly, and her Father, with a look of disgust, threw one last bag outside, before closing the door aggressively, the lock clicking into place. She began crying, unsure of what to do or how to handle the situation and acted on autopilot, calling Astrid who was there in less than five minutes, kissing her tears away and making empty promises that it will be okay. “You can go live with my cousin and her wife. They’re really nice people, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind!” All Flora could do was nod, clinging onto her girlfriend, looking for any comfort she could find. “Then it’s settled, isn’t it? I’ll call them right now and they can come pick you up. They live close enough that you can still go to the same school, and nothing will change. It will all be fine, I promise.”    


End file.
